1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist protective supporter for bowling supporting a wrist to correctly throw a ball while preventing an injury which may happen due to a shock to the wrist during the bowling, and more particularly to a wrist protective supporter for bowling capable of easily pivoting a hand-back section vertically and from side to side according to a wearer's throwing characteristic to regulate an angle, and easily replacing the back of the hand section (which is herein also described as “hand-back section”) of the protective supporter with a hand-back section having a suitable structure according to a change of a wearer's throwing characteristic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a wrist protective supporter is a bowling utensil preventing an injury of a wrist or finger which may happen due to a weight of a bowling ball during the bowling and allowing a user to correctly throw the ball according to her or his throwing characteristic, thereby improving a performance. Various types of wrist protective supporter are developed and commercialized. Hereinafter, the protective supporter will be briefly described as follows.
A wrist protective supporter having a general and simplest structure comprises a bottom surface made of an adsorptive material so that a user can easily handle a bowling ball, and protects the wrist by fixing and preventing the wrist from being bended back.
A wrist protective supporter having a more complicated structure than that described above is structured such that a wearer can arbitrarily adjust an angle of a wrist section and a hand-back section and thus easily put spin on the bowling ball when throwing the ball. The wrist protective supporter capable of adjusting the angle is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the wrist protective supporter comprises a hand-back section 30 adhering closely to the back of the hand, a wrist section 10 adhering closely to an exterior of the wrist, an angle adjusting section 20 connecting the hand-back section 30 and the wrist section 10 and adjusting a connecting angle between the hand-back section 30 and the wrist section 10 from side to side or up and down. The angle adjusting section 20 and the wrist section 10 are connected by a screw type angle adjusting means 50 and a catching type angle adjusting means 60. The wrist section 10 is pivoted from side to side by the screw type angle adjusting means 50 and vertically pivoted by the catching type angle adjusting means 60.
The catching type angle adjusting means 60 comprises a catching piece 61 operated by a spring and having a catching protrusion (not shown) which is formed on a bottom surface of the catching piece 61 and inserted into a plurality of catching recesses 65 perforated in equal intervals on the hand-back section 30. Accordingly, the bended angle between the wrist section 10 and the hand-back section 30 is adjusted according to whether the catching protrusion formed on the bottom surface of the catching piece 61 is inserted into any one of the catching recesses 65 perforated on the hand-back section 30. However, according to this manner, when the hand-back section 30 is bended back, the catching piece 61 is easily deviated from the catching recesses 65. When the catching piece 61 is deviated from the catching recesses 65, a wrist may be injured. In other words, when a wearer swings a bowling ball while stepping, the wearer's wrist may be bended back due to a weight of the bowling ball and thus be injured. In addition, when handling the catching type angle adjusting means 60, since the wearer should remove the catching piece 61 from the catching recess 65 and then insert it into another catching recess 65, the handling is inconvenient and the structure is also complicated.
Meanwhile, if a beginner continuously practices the bowling, as her or his bowling ability is improved to an expert, a throwing characteristic is also gradually changed. However, the screw type angle adjusting means 50 can adjust only the angle due to a hinge connection of the hand-back section 30 and the wrist section 10 and the hand-back section 30 and the wrist section 10 aren't separated. Accordingly, when the throwing characteristic is changed after purchasing a wrist protective supporter comprising the hand-back section 30 initially fitted to a user, the user should purchase another wrist protective supporter.